Bonjour Noël
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Después de todo por lo que había pasado, Kariya Masaki había dejado de tener ese cariño especial que todos le profesaban a la Navidad. Esa época lejos de brindarle alegría y felicidad; paz, amor y demás cursilerías, sólo le traía recuerdos que lo ponían melancólico…Sin embargo, y aunque fuera otra cursilería, quizá lo único que necesitaba era tener a alguien con quien pasar Navidad


**₰~ӿ сoпcuʀso ȡе Ƒαпƒic ⌠QuеVепgɑпLosΈxτʀɑτеʀʀеsτʀеsϟ⌡ӿ~₰**

**Disclaimer:** NI Inazuma Eleven GO, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen…yo sólo los tomo prestados sin ningún tipo de compromiso, con meros fines de diversión :D

* * *

Cuando fue llevado tan emocionadamente por su amigo frente a aquel árbol de Navidad él se quedó quieto. El chico que lo había llevado parecía maravillado. Más que maravillado encantado… como si fuera un sueño hecho realidad encontrarse frente al pino de Navidad.

Él, por otro lado, miró con expresión indiferente el árbol. Casi asqueado por tanto color junto. Realmente aquellos que lo había decorado no tenían ni la menor idea sobre el combinar colores.

Francamente… parecía un caramelo gigante.

Pero siendo el lugar una plaza comercial, donde todos y cada uno de los logos de todas y cada una de las tiendas estaban impuestos en la mayor parte de los adornos…le parecía lógico que el pobre pino hubiera acabado vestido de aquella horrorosa manera.

Volvió su mirada al chico a su lado, quién maravillado daba saltitos de un lado para el otro…bueno, no daba saltitos, pero no dudaba que si no fuera porque sabía que estaba en un lugar tan público al lado de él, el mocoso a quién consideraba su mejor amigo estaría saltando como si no hubiera mañana.

Por ahora solo daba vueltas alrededor, parándose de puntitas de vez en cuando en su afán por distinguir mejor la decoración de la punta del árbol.

Suspiró y volvió a ver el enorme pino.

Y en ese momento la indiferencia en su mirada fue sustituida por una melancolía inexplicable.

Inexplicable para quien no lo conociera…inexplicable para cualquiera que no supiera lo que atravesaba por su mente…

Eso le reducía el grupo considerablemente.

¡Oh sí! Por que contando a todos los que lo conocían o creían conocerlo el grupo de los que tomarían esa reacción como un hecho enigmático se reducía a…todo el mundo excepto él mismo.

A veces consideraba seriamente que estar solo en el mundo no era realmente la verdadera solución…luego convivía con más personas y terminaba auto-convenciéndose de que era demasiado problema para él. Y así era como había terminado evitando que la mayoría conociera su real forma de ser…aunque había quienes habían logrado esquivar los obstáculos que había puesto para evitar que nadie lo hiriera…que nadie lo molestara…

Pero…volviendo a sus pensamientos y la inexplicable melancolía en su mirada: Todo aquello tenía un motivo y quizá fuera más que comprensible que cada que vieras un pino de navidad(fuera horrorosamente decorado o no), recordaras aquellos viejos villancicos navideños que tu madre se encargaba de cantar acompañada por la guitarra de tu padre cuando aún eran lo que se consideraba una "familia feliz".

Recordaba el olor a chocolate caliente en el aire…la calidez de la chimenea…sus acampadas frente al árbol de navidad intentando atrapar a "Santa Claus" in fraganti…como siempre terminaba amaneciendo mágicamente recostado en su cuarto y bajaba de inmediato en búsqueda de los regalos. Y todas esas cosas que solía hacer en navidad con su familia.

El recordar aquello era doloroso…pues eso sólo le había durado 8 años. Incluso menos, pues en sus primeros años de vida no era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Para el noveno año su madre había muerto y no había sido lo mismo solo con su padre. Y el décimo había sido en el orfanato, dónde encerrado en sí mismo no pudo disfrutar nada de aquella larga noche de recuerdos.

Los siguientes años fueron mucho más incómodos y trágicos de lo que recordaba…quizá lo único que lo mantenía vivo eran las tremendas ganas de ir en contra de la sociedad y hacer lo que se le pegara en gana. No sentirse débil ni nada parecido. Burlarse del resto antes que el resto de él. Y por supuesto su escape con el fútbol.

En su onceava navidad había recibido un balón de aquel deporte en un misterioso regalo. Al principio lo había rechazado…quizá de la manera más tonta en la que se rechaza un balón de fútbol, pues lo había pateado, pero después de quebrar un par de ventanas, tres jarrones y darse cuenta de que con el podía mantener a distancia a los mocosos que intentaban acercársele…acabó cogiéndole cariño al balón.

Y así había comenzado su "amor" por el fútbol. Ese del que tanto hablaban los cursis de sus amigos.

Aún no entendía bien como…pero con lo que en un inicio había intentado aislarse del resto del mundo, acabó uniéndolo con más de un personaje.

Personas de todo tipo había llegado a conocer al comenzar la secundaria…cosa que en un principio no había aceptado, pero una vez fue introducido al Instituto Raimon y viendo que no había de otra sino quería que el fútbol fuera arruinado para siempre…había acabado con más de un amigo.

Que irónica era su vida.

Siempre que creía que estaría bien con él camino por el que estaba yendo…resultaba que este tenía un destino completamente distinto al que él creía. Lo detestaba pero…había aprendido ya a vivir con ello. Y bueno…porque iba a molestarse demasiado ahora que la vida parecía haberle vuelto a sonreír.

En fin…

Suspiró cerrando los ojos por un momento, mas cuando los abrió se sorprendió al hallar la mirada de su acompañante sobre sí tan fijamente…anteponiéndose a la vista de aquel ridículo árbol navideño.

—¿Qué? —preguntó secamente y sonando sus palabras demasiado golpeadas. Pero a él que le importaba, si al mocoso frente a sí nunca parecía darle demasiada importancia a como hablaba. Sin embargo en esa ocasión pudo notar una reacción extraña en el menor.

—A-ah —tartamudeó y rápidamente desvió la mirada con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. —E…esto…Kariya-senpai —no sabía si debía o no seguir hablando. Si debía o no preguntar el motivo de la tristeza en la mirada de su amigo.

Kariya hizo una mueca de disgusto. —¿Qué pasa, mocoso? Si tienes algo que decir: habla —dictó impaciente. Le desesperaban demasiado las trabas que tenía al hablar el de cabellos violetas.

Hikaru cerró los ojos con fuerza y teniendo las mejillas completamente sonrojadas —pe-perdón…—intentó no tartamudear, de verdad que lo intentó, pero había veces que simplemente no podía evitarlo. Que Kariya pareciera enojado lo ponía muy nervioso…y, para su desgracia, Kariya casi siempre parecía enojado. —Y-yo sólo…parecías tan triste hace un rato que…—abrió los ojos lenta y tímidamente —yo me preguntaba…—terminó por abrir los ojos mirando con preocupación al mayor —¿qué estabas pensando, Kariya-senpai?

—¿Huh? —parpadeó rápidamente mientras sentía que la vergüenza repentina hacía que la sangre se agolpara en sus mejillas. Rápidamente fingió un ataque de tos y se acomodó la bufanda que llevaba puesta al cuello hasta la punta de la nariz. —No es nada que te interese, mocoso…—dijo con la mirada desviada.

Hikaru se sintió levemente impotente. Sabía que no debía obligar a Kariya a decirle nada, pues con su forma de ser en cualquier momento podría hacerlo enojar si insistía demasiado, pero…a esas alturas él ya creía que habían llegado a ese nivel de amistad en el cual deberían de contarse todo. Por lo menos él ya le contaba todo a Masaki…o bueno…quizá sólo había un pequeño secretito que no le había comentado…

—Si tú lo dices…—dijo un Hikaru no muy convencido, intentando descifrar en alguno de los gestos de Kariya algo que le diera una pequeña pista. Lo que fuera…sólo por saber que era lo que le pasaba a su amigo.

Kariya por su lado se percató de ello. No era un tonto y Hikaru no era como él, quien hacía sus acciones lo más engañosas posibles en un mecanismo de auto-defensa que no se podía quitar a pesar de que ya no fuera del todo necesario.

Hikaru era alguien más inocente. Alguien que evidentemente no había sufrido demasiado en su vida. Y la verdad es que prefería que fuera así.

No sabía exactamente como le había hecho ese niño. Pero de entre todos sus "amigos", Hikaru se había ganado un "lugar especial" para consigo.

De verdad que no sabía, quería saberlo pero…aquello era tan indescifrable como el mismo nombre por el cual aún no llamaba a aquella sensación de cosquilleo y calidez cuando Hikaru estaba demasiado cerca de si.

Negó con la cabeza y miró al cielo. Como rogándole a la fuerza misteriosa de la vida misma que no se le ocurriera quitarle algo que apreciaba tanto como había apreciado a su madre, a su padre y a los momentos que vivieron juntos.

—Ven…—Kariya tomó a Hikaru por la muñeca y tiró de él un dirección a una tienda especifica de artículos varios. No se dio cuenta, quizá solo porque no quiso hacerlo, pero ambos se habían sonrojado por la sola acción…aunque hubiera sido mil veces mejor que le hubiera tomado de la mano.

…

Era una ciudad con muchas edificaciones integrándola, todas y cada una de ellas diferentes. Las había grandes, las había pequeñas. Unas más anchas que otras. Edificios departamentales. Residencias familiares. Con tejas rojas, azules, marrones y hasta bronce conformando los techos. Había casas de madera y otras tantas conformadas por materiales más pesados.

Las calles variaban pero en su mayoría estaban empedradas.

Aunque claro…eso no era fácil de notar a menos que fueras del tamaño de aquella ciudad o la persona que lo creo. O, cómo él, alguien con mucha imaginación.

—Sería bonito que así fuera…—sonrió soñadoramente mientras admiraba la ciudad y dejaba a su imaginación volar, pensando en la historia que podría acontecer en ella… como en una de las películas infantiles donde cosas mágicas ocurrían en esa época del año.

Era una ciudad encerrada en una esfera de cristal pequeña, que cabía justo en la palma de su mano. La tomó con cuidado sosteniéndola entre ambas manos, asegurándose de que no se le fuera a caer y terminara por romperse. La agitó un poco y cuando creyó que fue suficiente, descubrió la esfera poniéndola a la altura de sus ojos.

Y nevó.

Comenzó a nevar en la pequeña ciudad.

Sus ojos negro azabache se iluminaron de la emoción.

No era común que nevara en Inazuma, pero eso no impedía que él soñara imaginándose que sí lo hacía, obviamente, eran nada más que el conjunto de muchos sueños en los que la televisión le había hecho creer: porqué cuando nevaba en Navidad, siempre acontecían los mejores sucesos.

Atrás de él, sin darse realmente cuenta, era vigilado constantemente por la mirada de su acompañante, quien cuidaba que no fuera a romper nada.

Bueno…esa era la versión oficial. La versión real se trataba de que simplemente no podía dejar de verlo…

Habían ido ahí por invitación del mayor de ambos. Aunque claro una invitación no se le podía considerar a un seco "Voy a la tienda" por parte de Kariya y un muy animado "¡Te acompaño!" en respuesta de Hikaru.

Pero ahí estaban ambos, en una tienda de artículos varios a un par de días de Navidad.

Kariya había ido por una simple razón. Y no era porque le importara demasiado la Navidad, lo que al él le importaba era lo que ocurría tres días después de esta. Así es: el 28 de diciembre era el día señalado para hacer bromas…y aunque a él le encantara hacerlas en cualquier momento del año, no le importaba hacer de más en el día de los santos inocentes.

Y hablando de bromas…a Kariya parecía habérsele ocurrido una en ese preciso instante, pues una sonrisa maliciosa curveó sus labios.

Kariya se acercó por detrás al menor, aprovechándose de su distracción. Cuando vio que Hikaru parecía demasiado concentrado en la esfera, acercó su boca al oído del menor.

—Boo…—susurró en el oído del menor, quien por la cercanía y el aliento de Masaki en su oído se estremeció a la vez que soltaba una exclamación ahogada y lanzaba la esfera de cristal al aire.

Ambos reaccionaron a la vez y como Kariya estaba detrás de Hikaru, a la hora de que ambos atraparon la esfera con sus manos…parecía que de alguna forma Kariya había terminado por abrazar a Hikaru por la espalda mientras sus manos estaban una sombre otra sosteniendo la esfera en la cual todavía nevaba.

Durante unos segundos un silencio, que pronto se volvió incómodo, reinó.

Ambos se pusieron complemente rojos y Hikaru tragó saliva ruidosamente, mientras Masaki ladeó la cabeza a otro lado intentando distanciar los rostros de ambos.

—E-esto…—comenzó Hikaru sintiendo como su corazón latía completamente acelerado. —…Lo…lo siento… —intentó mover su mano izquierda, que estaba bajo la mano izquierda de Kariya, pero sabía que si lo hacia la esfera podría resbalar de las manos de ambos.

—N-no te…disculpes…ha sido cosa mía…—murmuró Kariya aún mirando a otro lado. Hizo lo mismo que Hikaru, sólo que con su mano derecha, pues la situación había sido la misma que con sus manos izquierdas de ambos, pero invertida. Ósea que la mano derecha de Hikaru era la que estaba sobre la derecha de Kariya.

—¡N-no! —exclamó Hikaru para detener a Kariya, a la vez que hacía presión con su mano sobre la de Masaki para evitar que el chico soltase la esfera.

Ambos se sonrojaron otro poco más…estaban haciendo mucho escándalo por una pequeña broma…No, no, no. Esa sería la última vez que a Kariya se le ocurriría aprovecharse de una distracción como esa.

Gracias a todos los dioses…la tienda era de las pocas en las que no había demasiada gente y la mayoría parecía estar tan metida en lo suyo que no se habían percatado exactamente de que ambos eran chicos…para el resto eso era una pareja normal con la cual no querían curiosear mientras se demostraban su "afecto".

—E-espera...si mueves tu mano así se va a caer —dijo Hikaru sintiéndose muy acalorado. —Déjame a mi…—murmuró mientras movía su mano derecha y la ponía bajo la esferita. —¡Listo!…ahora sí…p-puedes soltarme…—pidió cerrando los ojos con fuerza de lo avergonzado que estaba.

Eso había sido demasiado tiempo demasiado cerca…claro, no habrían sido más que unos 5 minutos, pero la eternidad de hizo presente en la mente ambos durante el abrazo.

Aquello había sido lo más cercano a un contacto físico cariñoso que habían tenido después de los ligeros apretones de mano y algunos que otros abrazos en situaciones poco cómodas para comentar…

Hikaru suspiró aliviado una vez sintió que los brazos de Kariya dejaron de rodearlo y la distancia entre ellos se hizo presente…aunque…después de todo, aquel abrazo inesperado no había estado tan mal.

Se volvió a ver a Kariya sonriendo nerviosamente, aunque igual con dulzura. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas —bien…lo hiciste ¿no piensas decirme que soy un miedoso? —dijo para quitar la tensión que sentía había quedado en el ambiente.

Kariya por fin se atrevió a mirarlo, sonrió divertido y pellizcó cariñosamente una de sus rosadas mejillas —eres un miedoso —rió y Hikaru se le unió quejándose por el pellizco que le había dado.

Hikaru devolvió a la repisa la esfera de nieve mientras que Kariya se dirigía a la caja para que el encargado de la tienda le cobrara todos los artículos que había recolectado mientras Hikaru estaba distraído.

Una vez las cuentas hechas y todo pagado, ambos salieron de la tienda al panorama nocturno que ofrecía la plaza comercial.

…

Finalmente lejos de todo el escándalo que traía consigo una plaza comercial cercana a las épocas navideñas, Hikaru y Kariya caminaban tranquilamente bajo el cielo estrellado en dirección a sus casas.

Hikaru seguía hablando de varias cosas, comentando lo mucho que le gustaba como las luces navideñas brillaban en la oscuridad de la noche…y es que ninguna casa se salvaba de estar decorada por esas magnificas luces y otros tantos adornos navideños.

Kariya por su lado lo iba escuchando, dando como respuesta de vez en cuando escasos monosílabos o haciendo bromas y comentarios sarcásticos.

Iban lento y ambos sabían porque…no había prisa y tampoco era como si quisieran alejarse tan pronto.

Hikaru tendría que irse a visitar a sus familiares de otras regiones los siguientes días, por lo que no estaría de vuelta hasta un par de días antes de que acabaran las vacaciones de invierno del instituto.

Al momento en que llegaron a la esquina que dividía sus caminos, ambos de detuvieron ahí…sin ninguna razón en especifico.

Hikaru miró al cielo y sonrió emocionado al ver tantas estrellas en este. Luego suspiró y se volvió a ver a Masaki con una gran sonrisa.

—Kariya-senpai yo…—Hikaru se sonrojó, pero ya había decidido que aquel momento sería el mejor para decirle todo lo que sentía a Kariya…llevaba planeándolo quizá semanas…hace más de un mes, se atrevería a decir.

Kariya lo miró curioso…lo vio algo rojo, pero las luces navideñas de la casa cercana a la que estaban parados le hicieron pensar que no se trataba más que del reflejo de la luz que emitían.

—Yo…—se quedó en blanco…de nuevo…¡Oh, vaya!

De nuevo se había puesto demasiado nervioso como para decir esas palabras. Tan fáciles que resultaba decirlas a su pingüino de peluche cuando se hallaba completamente solo en la oscuridad de su habitación…tan fácil que se había auto-convencido de que podría decirle que le gustaba…que lo quería.

Kariya suspiró…ya tenía un tiempo que Hikaru se ponía así cada vez que parecía tener algo importante por decir.

Le parecía tonto, pero no dejaba de preocuparle…

Últimamente no parecía dejar de ponerse nervioso en su presencia, se sonrojaba mucho, le sonreía a veces muy bobamente…casi como si estuviera enamora…

¡Hey! ¡Alto ahí!

Kariya abrió sus ojos completamente sorprendido en cuanto cayó en cuenta de algo que hasta entonces había pasado por alto.

Y casi le dieron ganas de golpearse contra la pared por ser tan idiota.

¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? ¿Cómo? Si era tan obvio…

Sonrió de medio lado y buscó entre la bolsa con que cargaba algo que había comprado de improvisto sin que Hikaru lo notara. Aprovechando sus balbuceos y la casualidad del destino que le hizo sacar junto a una pequeña esfera una ramilla de acebo sonrió divertido y se acercó un poco más a Hikaru.

El pequeño por su parte había comenzado a balbucear y decir incoherencias mientras tenía la vista clavada en el suelo…estaba a punto de desvariar con el chiste de "¿Cómo maldice un pollito a otro?" cuando de pronto Kariya lo llamó.

—Oye Hikaru…—interrumpió los balbuceos del menor sin necesidad alguna de alzar la voz.

Hikaru sintió la mano de Kariya tomarle suavemente la barbilla mientras él alzaba la mirada para ver a su senpai mientras probablemente recibía otro regaño de su parte.

Pero para su sorpresa en ese momento no le llegó ni un solo regaño.

Sintió que sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, pero no le prestó atención a eso cuando Kariya le indicó con la mirada hacia el cielo —oye…mira hacia arriba…—le susurró con un tono juguetón que sorprendió al menor.

—¿Eh?

Apenas y alzó su mirada cuando sintió algo cálido sobre sus labios.

Hikaru amplió sus ojos al darse cuenta de que lo que le había indicado Kariya que mirará no había sido otra cosa más que su propia mano sosteniendo una pequeña ramilla de acebo. Un muérdago. Y bajó la mirada únicamente para comprobar que lo que sentía sobre sus labios no eran otra cosa más que los de Masaki.

Se le subieron los colores al rostro y Masaki no le dio mucho tiempo como para que pudiera cerrar los ojos en respuesta.

Kariya se separó del menor y le susurró con una sonrisa —feliz navidad, mocoso —dijo a la vez que dejaba entre las manos del otro la misma esfera navideña en la que esa tarde Hikaru se había perdido en sus sueños.

Y en lo que Hikaru tardó en reaccionar con su rostro completamente sonrojado, Kariya se dio cuenta que de verdad…no era tan buena idea estar solo en el mundo, mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que tenía a alguien como Hikaru a su lado.

Y deseaba como nunca deseó nada antes que esa vez fuera para siempre.

* * *

**Y es así como regreso al fanfiction~ **

**Hola chicos~ ¡si, aún sigo viva! No se preocupen~ que no he muerto todavía :D**

**Jaja, vamos a ver~ el fic es para un concurso…la inspiración no sé de donde me salió exactamente, pero aquí está.**

**Estoy escribiendo varios fanfics a la vez que parecen tener una buena temática…pero por ahora ninguno de ellos está acabado. La mayoría los tengo planeados para One-shot, pero hay uno en especifico que tiene una sustanciosa historia y lo tengo planeado para algo largo, muy largo…por eso me he ausentado minna~ pero yo creo que si no es para el fin de año, podré comenzar a publicar algunos y hacer mi "¡Regreso Estelar!" al mundo del fanfiction.**

**Por otro lado, pues…buscaré inspiración para seguir los que están incompletos y les dejaré esta pequeña canción que escuché recientemente de Navidad~ es una cancionsita muy linda y tranquila, aunque…ya no recuerdo que era lo que decía la canción xD sólo se que dice algo de "Hola Navidad" pues se titula "Bonjour Noël" está en ****francés y se podría decir que mientras la escuchaba fue que la inspiración navideña me surgió, por eso titulé al mismo fic así, pero, aclaro, NO es un Song-Fic…la canción solo me sirvió de fondo de concentración :)**

**Este es el link: **/watch?v=1rGJAwBmyog** (obviamente esto es lo que se pone después de la página de youtube ¿ok? sino pueden verlo gogleen la canción, ya saben, se llama Bonjour Noël)**

**Creo que eso es todo, muchas gracias por su atención prestada.**

**Nos estamos leyendo ;D**


End file.
